All of Me
by sunsetvalleylove
Summary: Two-part spinoff of The Cause of Heartbreak, focuses on the relationship between Bailey's daughter Erica and the love of her life, Richard.


All of Me: A spinoff of The Cause of Heartbreak

_Hey, so this is basically a spinoff two-parter of The Cause of Heartbreak. It's mostly in the POV of Erica Goth, Bailey's oldest daughter, twin sister to Heather and is about her relationship with Richard Randall, together their ship name is Erichard and they're my OTP after Bella and Morty :3 Okay, that sounded a little cheesy. Contains small spoilers to next Cause of Heartbreak chapter... ehh. Also quick shoutout to fellow Andrerichard (the super ship of Erichard and Andrew, who I'll more than likely write fanfic for at some point) shipper Dini, for fangirling with me all the time :P Let's just get this show on the road._

Sims University was something that I was both excited for and dreading at the same time. I was excited for the change in atmosphere and all that, but I was dreading making new friends. Socializing was never really my forte. I could just count myself lucky that my twin sister Heather, the social butterfly, was with me for the next step of our lives.

We'd been on campus for about an hour, and Heather already had a new 'bestie'. A... _unique _looking girl called Julianna. We were all staying at the sorority. My idea of hell. At least I was sharing a room with Heather and nobody else.

"Sooo... how many tattoos do ya have?" Julianna asked Heather.

"Oh, about four, five. You?" Heather grinned. Even the smallest mention of tattoos perked her up. Eighteen years old, she was planning on getting many more. She already had a heart on one arm, a key on the other, a feather on her left ankle, and a quote saying 'the past is practice' on her back.

"Oh, I have several." Julianna replied smugly. It seemed like the two were competing over tattoo numbers.

"Meh, whatever. I'm gonna get more," Heather frowned a little. "Anyway, let's go see what's on campus outside the sorority! Coming, Eri?" she looked at me, as if feeling forced to invite me along. I shrugged.

"Why not?"

We'd been walking for a little while when something caught Julianna's eye.

"Pfft, you seen that guy over there, Heather? He looks like such a dweeb!" She laughed. Heather giggled too.

Awkwardly third wheeling behind the pair, I glanced over to see a guy who looked about our age sitting on a nearby bench. He wore thick black-framed glasses and a button-up shirt with a jumper over the top. His hair was styled in a quirky way, but it looked nice on him. Personally, I didn't agree with Julianna's views on him looking like a 'dweeb'. He actually looked quite cute. I snapped out of my daydream to realise that I was staring straight at him. He'd noticed, and was staring back at me, though with a small smile on his face. I found myself smiling back before running on ahead to catch up with my sister and her friend, who were storming on like they were late for something. I made a quick mental note to keep an eye out for that guy again.

A few hours later, Heather and Julianna had abandoned me to visit some bar. Typical Heather behaviour. She's changed loads in the last few years. Drinking wasn't really my thing, so I decided to do some more campus exploring for myself. I decided that the best way was to pass through the small park where I'd seen 'dweeb' guy earlier. His name was something that I really needed to find out. Passing through the park, I couldn't help but glance over to the bench where that guy was sat. Very surprisingly, he was still there. Feeling a sudden wave of confidence rush over me, I walked over to the bench and sat down.

"Still here?" I smiled at him. He turned towards me, looking somewhat surprised that I was making conversation with him.

"Yeah. I came here to hide from my annoying brother. He's a senior here and loves to wind me up." He spoke.

"Oh right... you're a freshman?"

"Sure am. You too?"

"Snap. What's your degree?"

"Business, though I'm wishing I'd taken Science and Medicine already. You?"

"Physical Education, surprisingly," I laughed. I don't exactly look the most athletic person ever. "My twin sister Heather's taking Science and Medicine."

"Oh, cool. The name's Richard, by the way." He smiled, offering me his hand. I shook it.

"Erica."

"You were saying about a twin sister? You guys look alike?"

I laughed slightly to myself.

"Not in the slightest. She's the girl I was walking behind earlier, the one with the dreadlocks and tattoos."

Richard gasped.

"She's your sister?! Wow, I'd never have guessed that in a million years if you'd never told me." He still seemed really surprised by this.

"Hah, yeah, many others in the sorority were the same. It was my sister's idea to stay there, not mine. We may be sharing a room, but I have a feeling that it's gonna be hell living there for freshman year."

"I'm stuck in a student house with my brother and my friend Kyle. Both are equally sweaty." Richard grinned, causing me to do the same.

"So... you have any other siblings?" I asked.

"Just a bratty younger sister. She's always been the favourite. What about you?"

"I have two younger half-brothers who are seven, and a baby half-sister who is three. She means the world to me, honestly." I smiled sadly to myself, missing Zoey already. Of course I missed Jordan and Lucas too, but my baby sister holds a very special place in my heart.

"Aw. You see your Dad often, then?" I grimaced, though I wasn't really annoyed at Richard. After all, how was he supposed to know?"

"No. He didn't want anything to do with Heather and I when he found out that our Mom was pregnant. Unfortunately for me, I'm stuck with most of his genetics."

"Oh crap, I'm so sorry!" Richard looked agonised.

"It's fine, don't worry about it. He doesn't mean anything to me. Heather actually had a run-in with him the other week, it didn't go down too well..." I winced at the memory. "Anyway, my stepdad treats Heather and I like we're his own children anyway, so I'm not really bothered."

"You were saying earlier that you unfortunately had his genetics? Why unfortunately?" Richard frowned.

"Both my sisters look quite a bit like my Mom, who was drop dead gorgeous when she was younger. Heather's already at that stage, and Zoey will when she's older. Then there's me, looking like a sack of potatoes in comparison to them." I sighed.

"I don't think you look like that... I actually think that you're really pretty." Richard admitted. I blushed.

"Thank you... I've never really been called pretty by anyone before." I admitted.

"Really?! I don't believe that for a second." Richard gasped in surprise.

"Yeah, really. You're literally the first person who isn't my Mom to have said that. Thanks." I smiled, still blushing.

"No problem. Anyway, I should probably go back home now, see you around?"

"Sure. Nice meeting you!" I called as Richard stood up and left. He turned his head and smiled at me.

A few hours later when I was back in mine and Heather's room at the sorority, I was still in a daze about being called pretty. Before I could daydream any further, a pretty drunk Heather staggered into the room.

"HEATHER! A GUY CALLED ME PRETTY!" I squealed and found myself jumping up and pulling my sister into a hug.

"Gerroff, Erica!" Heather slurred slightly. I ignored this. "B-but t-that's... GREEEEAT!"

I'd never seen my sister this drunk before. I suppose that without being under the strict constant supervision of Mom and Colby, she felt more free with her actions. I remember how ballistic the pair went when they discovered that Heather had had her nose pierced. Personally I didn't get the big deal, but apparently she'd 'been breaking the rules of the house'. They can sure be overbearing when they want to.

_**A few weeks later**_

_"But you only need the light when it's burning low_

_Only miss the sun when it starts to snow_

_Only know you love her when you let her go_

_Only know you've been high when you're feeling low_

_Only hate the road when you're missing home_

_Only you love her when you let her go_

_And you let her go..."_

"Will you quitsinging?! _Jeez!_" I heard a bitchy voice from upstairs. After barely even a month in the sorority, I truly hated it. The only two people there who appreciated my company were Heather and Julianna, but even then Julianna was probably only being polite because she's 'besties' with my sister.

"Ignore her, Eri. Sing even louder just to piss her off." Heather grinned. I sighed, turning my iPod off.

"It's fine. I was just gonna go on a jog anyway." I sat up and went rummaging underneath my bed for my running shoes.

"You sure? I was actually thinking about going to grab a burger."

"Sure as ever, gotta stay active." Unlike my twin sister, who was a total couch potato, I was obsessed with exercise.

"You couldn't miss one day? For a _nice, juicy burger?_"

"Afraid not. I'd better get a move on, see ya in a few hours!"

"Bye.." Heather sighed as I left our basement room and made my way upstairs.

A couple of the other sorority girls giggled amongst themselves as I walked past them. Apparently me just being in their sight was hilarious. The sooner that we could go home for a couple weeks, the better.

Ah, there was nothing better than my daily jogs. They usually took place on the afternoons, after my classes for the day were over. I'd taken my usual route of running past the student quad, when- OOF! I'd totally went off into a daydream and ran straight into someone! Feeling my face burn, I looked up to apologize to the person who I'd ran into.

"Oh my gosh, I'm _so _sorry-" I was gonna apologize even mor e until I realized who it was. Then my face burned so much more that I thought it was gonna burst into flames.

"In a hurry there, Erica?" Richard smiled at me, trying to hold in a laugh. I hadn't seen him since our encounter on arrival day.

"I was just jogging then I didn't see anyone coming 'cause I was probably daydreaming again but I'm so sorry!" I managed to say in one breath, wishing that the ground would swallow me up at that moment. It was at that point that Richard burst out laughing.

"Seriously, it's fine. How's university been for you so far?"

"Not too bad, I guess..." I decided to leave out the part about the bitchy sorority girls. "I'm feeling a little homesick, though."

"I can imagine. I've felt the same, but my brother says that you get used to it after a while."

"I sure hope so, it's tough not being able to hug my little siblings." My brothers could be little shits sometimes, but I loved them anyway.

"I'm actually beginning to miss my sister, which certainly says something." Richard chuckled to himself. "Anyway, were you busy?"

"Not really..." I lied. Jogging was a vital part of my daily routine.

"How about we go grab some coffee?"

"Oh, sure!"

I just hoped that Heather wouldn't catch me in the process, as she's passionate about eating burgers with people.

Let's just say that we both really enjoyed the conversation that we had over coffee. I was also finding myself start to develop... _certain feelings_ for Richard.

_**February**_

Richard and I had become closer over the past few months. My sister and Julianna laughed at me in the beginning, but now they're really accepting of Richard. I'd plucked up the courage to confess something to my sister.

"This had better be worth my time." Heather yawned. She was in one of those moods where everything revolved around her and nobody else mattered. I was used to it.

"Well... I think that I like someone as more than a friend." I admitted. That sure got Heather's attention.

"Oh. Em. Gee. WHO?!"

"Guess."

"I don't know... Bernie Butler?" Heather suggested. I snorted in laughter.

"Never in a million years. C'mon, it's a pretty easy guess!"

"Uh... You know I've never been good with names, Erica... What's his name again? Ah, Richard?"

"Correct!"

"OHMIGAWSH, YOU GUYS WOULD BE SO FUCKING CUTE TOGETHER!" Heather suddenly squealed with a high pitch.

"Woah, tone down the pitch! And you really think so?"

"I know so! I can just imagine you two having little Ericas and Richards running around!" My eyes widened.

"Not for quite a few years, Heather. But seriously, don't tell anyone." Heather's face fell at this.

"But why not? How else are you guys gonna hook up?"

"I don't think I'm ready... plus I've never had a boyfriend before, unlike you who can just straight forward go up to guys and ask them out."

"But what about Walter Sheldon from tenth grade maths class? I thought you two had hooked up a few times..."

I actually spat out the water that I was drinking at the time. Walter Sheldon stunk of dead animals, and his face... just ew. Unlike my sister, I was unpopular in high school, which often led to teasing. Someone must've started a rumour that I was seeing Walter, who supposedly had a crush on me at the time.

"Are you having a laugh?! Never in a million years would I have hooked up with Walter Sheldon, even if he was the last man on earth!" I shuddered as an image of his face flashed into my mind. Thankfully, he transferred to another school shortly before eleventh grade began. That put to rest all of the rumours.

"You sure?"

"Positive, Heather."

"Okay. If you want, I can do some scooping around and see if Richard likes you back..."

"Sounds suspicious. How could you possibly find out?"

"I know people." My sister winked before standing up and dramatically leaving the room. Alright then...

A few hours later, I was walking to the library to return a book when I bumped into none other than Richard.

"A little bird told me something about you." He grinned. My face burned bright red. Surely he didn't know already...?

"Wha..?"

"Something you wanted to tell me, Erica?"

"I should've-"

"Why didn't you tell me that you were leaving town this weekend to go home for your little sister's birthday? I'd have bought her a present!"

It took so much willpower to not breathe out a sigh of relief. Richard's never met Zoey, of course, but he's heard so much about her from me.

"Oh yeah! It's fine, really. But thanks anyway."

"You sure? I could still give you money to buy her something from me.."

"Honestly Richard, don't worry about it." I smiled before rummaging in my bag to find the book that I was going to return.

"I'll miss you, Erica." Richard suddenly said. I laughed uneasily.

"It's only for the weekend, you know!"

"I know, but I guess I've just gotten used to seeing you literally every day as well as hanging out most weekends." For a few moments my eyes met Richard's, and there was a genuine sadness in them. He really meant what he was saying.

"I guess... Anyway, I'd better return this book. I've kept it for long enough. See ya around?"

"Sure. If I don't catch you beforehand, wish your sister a happy birthday from me!"

"Of course." I waved before turning around and heading towards the librarian's desk.

_**The weekend**_

"Where's my favourite girl at?!"

"ERIIIIIIIIIIIII!" Zoey came rushing into the kitchen and jumped into my ams.

"Hello princess, happy birthday!" I cooed at my little sister, kissing her on the forehead and hugging her tightly.

"Thank youuu! Where's my present?" Zoey grinned at me.

"It's in the car, Heather's getting it now."

"HEATHIE!" My little sister absolutely adores Heather and I.

"She'll be here in just a sec, 'kay? Now come on, let's go see Mommy."

"MOMMY, ERI'S HERE!" Zoey pushed her way out of my arms and ran back into the living room, me following not far behind her. Sure enough, in the living room were my Mom, Colby, Jordan and Lucas, with Zoey already returning to play with her new toys.

"Hey, guys!" I smiled at my family as they all turned to wave at me. Mom came over and pulled me into a hug.

"Great to see you again, sweetheart. Where's Heather?" she asked.

"Getting stuff from the car. It's sure taking her a while..."

"Well, knowing her, she'll be too busy texting people to open the car boot. Anyway, your Uncle Trent should be here soon with Adrian."

Adrian was my two-year-old cousin, Uncle Trent's only child.

"'Sup, guys?!" Heather suddenly barged into the room carrying the birthday presents that we'd both bought for Zoey.

"HEATHIEEE!" Zoey squealed, once again standing up and running over.

"Happy birthday, baby!" Heather scooped Zoey into her arms and tickled her. Once our little sister was back on the ground, Heather went over and ruffled both Jordan and Lucas' hair.

"Hey, squirts." She smirked at them.

"Don't touch my hair, Heather!" Jordan scowled back. Honestly, there are times when my brother reminds me of a teenage girl.

"No chance." Heather ruffled his hair even more.

"UUUUUUUUGHHHH! MOOOOM! DAAAAD!" Jordan screamed out of annoyance. I'm not even joking when I say that he's the grumpiest person ever.

"Alrighty there Grumpypants, calm down!" Colby chuckled.

"I _am _calm!" My brother protested. We all giggled amongst ourselves.

"So Lucas, how's the spelling bee going?" I asked.

"It's a bit hard, but I think I'll be alright." he replied. Lucas is quite a bright kid for his age.

A few hours later, as Colby was putting the younger ones in bed, it was just Mom, Heather and I in the main room.

"So Mom, has Erica told you that she's head over heels in _luuuuuurve?_" Heather smirked in my direction, winking.

"I am _not _head over heels, Heather!" I glared. My sister chuckled to herself.

"Who's the lucky guy then?" Mom grinned in my direction. I scoffed.

"I'd hardly say he was lucky... it's only me, after all...but his name is Richard."

"You've got to stop speaking so lowly of yourself, Eri. I'm sure he's very lucky that you have feelings for him. Do you have any photos of him for me to see?" Mom asked.

"Uh yeah... I have him on Simbook. Pass me the laptop, I'll show you his profile." Heather passed me the laptop that she was previously using to type up an overdue assignment. I logged onto Simbook and loaded up Richard's profile before showing Mom.

"Oh, he looks nice! Do you two get along well?"

I was about to answer when Colby walked into the room.

"Who's this then, Bailey? Your secret lover?" He joked before kissing Mom on the forehead. Cute.

"More like Erica's!" She winked in my direction. I sighed.

"You've got a boyfriend, Erica? Does he meet my approval?" Colby grinned in my direction, though there was still a serious look in his eyes.

"I'd say he does. I've met him enough times to form a valid opinion." My sister replied.

"Great to hear that, but he isn't my boyfriend!" I protested.

"Not yet, anyway." Mom and Colby laughed to themselves.

"I don't even know if he likes me as more than a friend!"

"Eri, he called you pretty the first time you both met. I'm pretty sure he does." Heather seemed to be getting pretty fed up with my pessimism.

"Ooh, and how come your mother and I weren't told of this?" Colby smirked. I blushed, wishing that I'd never even told Heather any of this in the first place.

A few weeks later, I was sat in the sorority room whilst listening to old songs when my phone vibrated. It was a text from Richard.

'_Hey, meet me at the lake behind my house ASAP._'

Not knowing what else to do, I screenshotted the message and passed it on to Heather. Her response was,

'_OMG, u shud totez go like rn! tell me everything that happens, k? luv ya! xoxo_'

Typical, huh?

Nevertheless, I slid on my shoes and left the house. Julianna and a couple of the sorority bitches were just arriving back as I went past.

"You're going out looking like _that_?" One of them sneered. Her crony laughed.

"Knock it off, you guys. Erica, you look fine." Julianna gave me a small smile as I turned to walk in the direction of the lake. I really was beginning to wonder what Richard wanted me to meet him for.

Getting closer to my destination, my heart started thudding, especially as Richard came into view. He was looking at me with a serious expression. Had I done something wrong...?

"Hey, Erica," he surprisingly pulled me into a hug, which he'd never done before. "I kinda wanted to talk to you about a few things."

"Oh... sure, go ahead." I threw Richard an unsure expression.

"Firstly, I know how you feel about me," My eyes widened in horror. "And I'm really, really happy that you think that way. Which is why I wanted to meet you out here. You see, since the moment that I first laid my eyes on you, I knew that there was something special about you. Something that I didn't see in other women. I can't really put it into words... the only thing I can say is that I'm madly in love with you, Erica. I've never felt this way about anyone before."

My mouth hung open in shock, eyes welling up with tears. Darn, why was I always the overly emotional type? I eventually managed to stammer out,

"R-really?"

"Yes. I love you, Erica, and I'm not afraid to admit it anymore."

"I... I love you too, Richard." I could hardly believe that this is happening.

And just like that, our lips were touching. There were no words to describe the feeling other than it was electric. I could definitely get used to this.

As we pulled away, Richard grabbed my hands and looked into my eyes.

"Eri, will you be my girlfriend?" He asked me.

"I'd absolutely love to." I grinned before Richard pulled me in for another kiss.

This was definitely the start of something amazing.

_I'VE FINALLY FINISHED THIS! Aaaanyway, the ending's a bit naff tbh, but it's 11:47 on a school night and exams are draining me. I'm just glad it's finally done. Also, go on my profile for the link to vote for the generation nine heir of my Goth legacy! It'd be much appreciated. Part two will focus on the rest of their relationship as well as BABIES. Man, I need sleep. See ya._


End file.
